


You Saved Me

by megan706



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kaneki x Hide, M/M, hide x kaneki, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan706/pseuds/megan706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki grew up alone with no friends- His mother had died while he was still young, and his father was always working. He felt nothing put loneliness until the day he encounters Hide his new next door neighbor, which brings unknown feelings for Kaneki brought to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Before reading I would like to give credit to'golden-haired-hero' from Tumblr who came up this AU idea, and to thank them for allowing me to use it, thank you c':

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever felt that?

That feeling of loneliness.

That feeling that takes over mind, and makes you believe you have no meaning to the world.

I know that feeling very well.

It's painful.

I don't understand why I have to suffer-

'I never did anything bad..So why me?..'

That question always floods my thoughts.

Worst of all,it was a question I will never have a answer to.

Well at least that's what I thought.

\---/---/---

When I was six years old my mother died from over working herself.

She was always kind and did whatever anyone asked- even those who never deserved it.

My father was hardly ever around- he worked overseas a lot.

I hardly remember him from before my mom died.

Even so-Deep deep inside it hurt me..

'Why wasn't he here all this time?'

'Why didn't he stay by mama's side when she was in pain?..'

I don't hate my dad though..  
I mean, after moms death he quit his job, and came back to Japan to take care of me.

We had to move around a lot though for his job.

So growing up I never really had friends.

My classmates would talk to me from time to time- no one was mean.  
But there were more days of me not speaking at all in school then when I did.  
And whenever I got home it would be more silence.

Dad was always busy at work.  
He took as much shifts as he possibly could for money.

So i was always left alone to make my own food, and wake up in the mornings to leave for school.

Even on holidays, and both our birthdays, I was alone.

Nothing has changed.

My father received a job promotion so we had to move again.

My first day of high school is just around the corner.

In all honesty though, this is better then switching schools mid year like all the other times.

Yet, I was still scared.  
Even so, the house we moved into was nice.  
It had two floors, plus a basement- 3 bedrooms- 3 washrooms, and kitchen and living room.

But, since my dad had to start work right away, it was up to me to start unpacking everything.

I started with the kitchen, then living room, washroom, and so on.

The day, went by quick thanks to all the unpacking.

When it was finally around 8:30 p.m I made my way to my room.

My room was a pretty nice size, it wasn't huge, but it had a nice amount of space.

The walls were blue, and on the left side from where the door is, was a closet with white doors, while on the right side on the center of the wall stood large window which already had closed shutters on it, and in the center of the back wall between the one with the closet and window stood my bed which the movers had brought in for me, as well as my desk to work on, and my clothes drawers.

I sat next to the window and started taking things out of one of my boxes.  
Both me and my dad didn't have a lot of things to unpack for our rooms- mostly just clothes and bed sheets.

One by one, I took my clothes out of the box and began organizing them into piles.

'Shirts can go here..Pants here..socks..oh, underwear t--'

My thought was cut off from the sudden sound of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

It sounded like a instrument, but I couldn't make out the sound properly.

I looked to my window which the shutters were down on not allowing me to see through.

It sounds like it's from out here..

I turned my body on my knees directly in front of the window, as i took the knobs of the shutters and slowly pulled them fully open.

I don't really know what happened.

But my eyes widened, as I felt my heart beat fast.  
I slid the window open a bit allowing the sound to come through clearly.

What I was looking at, was a boy..

He had messy, dirty blonde hair with dark roots on top, wearing a grey T-shirt.  
He was sitting on his bed gently strumming a guitar.  
The sound was so soothing.

I don't know why, but I just froze staring at him.  
It was as if he put me into a trance without even knowing it.

'He's kinda cu-'

"Hide! I need your help with something!" Yelled a voice making me jumped while breaking me from my thoughts

"Coming mom!" he responded lying his guitar down

'W-Wait, I need to move or e-else h-h-h-'   
I was panicking looking side to side, but even before I moved, I heard a voice.

"Hey!" The voice was cheerful and warming.

I slowly turned my head to the window fidgeting nervously, until our eyes met.

I couldn't speak at all, I just stared at him as my heart went faster and faster.

"I thought I heard something about new neighbors moving in." He said with a warm soft smile.

It didn't even look like he was faking the smile- It looked so sincere- like he was actually happy.

"My name's Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide!" He grinned even brighter.

I gulped from nervousness.

'I need to introduce myself too! come one Kaneki spe-'

"Hide hurry!" Yelled the same voice from before.

"Okay, one second!" He yelled back

"I guess I'll see you later, maybe we can hang out sometime." He says with a smile before getting up, and leaving his room.

I quickly closed my shutters and fell on my back on the floor, as I breathed in and out deeply.

[Why am I being like this?..Is it because he's someone my age who actually spoke to me with interest?...No..even before that it was weird..what is this feeling?..'

I closed my eyes in confusion trying to calm down to the point where I fell asleep on the floor.

This was the beginning of everything.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! leave a comment and vote if you'd like more c:


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes.

It took me a minute to remember where I was.

I sat up on the floor, before stretching my arms over my head and releasing a yawn.

'Wait..Why did I fall asleep on the floor?..'

I then remembered my encounter with Hide.

'No, no..that must have been a dream..I probably passed out from packing all day..' I thought letting out a sigh of relief.

If that scenario really did happen it would be so embarrassing.

I had no doubt that it was a dream, as I stood myself up from the ground.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and read the time '12:52 p.m'

'I slept pretty long..that's rare..'

I then noticed that I had a new message.

The only contact I have on my phone is my dad..I guess it was more of a thing I carried around in case on emergencies.

-Kaneki, thank you for unpacking everything, I'm very grateful. You're first day is tomorrow, so make sure you to prepare everything you need for it, I'll see you when I get the chance-

"When I get the chance.." I whispered quietly.

'It's okay..I mean..He's just doing this for me..I-I'm grateful..' I thought while clutching my phone tightly.

'It will be okay..' 

I made my way out of my room down to the kitchen.

I took two slices of bread and put them in the toaster.  
While waiting for it to finish I sat at the table looking down at my hands.

It was that sound again..

A sound hard to ignore.

The sound of silence.

It's never ending..

No matter what, it's always quiet.. 

 

Sometimes I forget I even have a voice.

'Maybe i'm better off not having one at all..'

The toaster then went off.  
I spread some peanut butter on it and began eating.

'I still need to unpack my things in my room..I'll do that next.'

When I finished my food I began to make my way upstairs.

But then- the doorbell went off.

My eyes widened, as i began fidgeting.

'I-I should answer it, right?..'

I took a deep breath, before slowly making my way to the door.

I realized my hand was shaking as I turned the knob.

'Am I really doing this?..'

Somehow I managed to open it keeping my gaze to the ground.

"Hey!"

my eyes widened once again.

'That voice..'

I steadily turned my gaze upward, as my eyes met with a warm brown coloured gaze.

'I-It's him! s-so was that not a-'

"It's me from yesterday, my mom wanted to give the new neighbors a welcoming gift, so I said I'd do it for her." He smiled brightly, holding a basket that contained a freshly made pie.

"T-Thank you.." I managed to say in a quiet tone looking down once again.

"No need to thank me." He said with a laugh in his tone

"If anything you should thank my mom- I don't know the first thing about cooking, or baking, whatever it's called."

I slight smile grew on my lips.

'He's funny..'

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd finish unpacking, I don't have any plans today so I'd be happy to help!"

"Don't worry..I can finish the rest on my own." 

"But what's the fun in that?" He responded 

"W-What do you mean?.."

"Well it's boring to do stuff like that on my own, so I bet it's boring for you too."

"I guess bu-"

"You see! You just agreed! Sooo let me help!"

I was way to nervous...This wasn't normal for me at all..

I always did things alone, that's just how it is..plus, I don't want him to waste his day with me.

"Wouldn't you much rather do something else?" I asked

"Nope, I wanna help you."

"but-"

"Okay, how about this, repay me for bringing you this pie by letting me help you!"

"But your mom made it."

"Yeah, and I could've ate it, but I was good and walked alllllll the way here from my kitchen holding back from having it just for you." 

I felt myself laugh on the inside.

"Are you sure?.."

"Are we going to keep standing here until we're skeletons, or?" He laughed a bit.

I gulped, as I moved away from the door letting him inside.

'Is this actually happening?..' 

"Woah, your house is practically a replica of the inside of my house."

"C-Come..You can put the pie on the table in the kitchen." I said quietly as he followed me there.

I stood behind him as he placed it down.

I glanced up at him really fast before he turned back around fully.

'Why does my heart go so fast if we make eye contact?..'

"You don't live here alone, do you? That'd be kinda weird, you'd need a good paying job to be able to pay for this house alone." 

"N-No, I live with my dad..He works a lot so he's not usually around.."

"Ah, I see, and your mom?"

I stiffened from that question.

"S-She's..no longer with us.." I whispered quietly

There was a long moment of silence.

I kept my gaze to the floor.

When suddenly felt something warm on my shoulder.

I looked to see Hides hand clutching my shoulder gently.

"You're really strong, aren't you?"

I was shocked my his words.

I was expecting pity.

Him to say sorry and such.

But- I was wrong.

I didn't how to respond so I slowly looked up at him.

Our eyes meeting once again.

His gentle smile making me feel warm and calmer, yet nervous inside.

"T-Thank you.." 

He laughed lightly.

"C'mon, let's start unpacking the rest of your stuff."

"Okay.." I responded taking my gaze off him once again.

"I unpacked everywhere..My room's the only thing left." I add leading the way upstairs.

"You unpacked everything on your own in one day!? Are you some next level ninja!?" 

"W-Wha- no of course not." 

"Are you sure? It would take me daysssss." 

"Yes, I'm sure." I felt a smile tug on my lips, as we entered my room.

"Ah, so this is what this room looks like, I always wondered what it was like in here." Said Hide

"I see." I said smiling lightly

"So which box should I do first?"

"You can do that half of the room, and I'll do these ones." I said before sitting by the window opening the box I didn't finish clearing the previous day.

We began taking things out and organizing them.

Hide would ask me where I'd want certain things and I'd point where.

 

Sometimes he would say some silly stuff that would make me laugh.

 

I can't remember the last time I've laughed..

Probably when my mom was still alive.

"K-a-n-e-k-i k-e-n, Kaneki Ken- Is that your name?" He asked reading it off of my new school notebooks which I had packed in a box.

Hearing him say my name made my heart beat fast once again.

"Y-Yes.."

"So I should call you Kaneki then?" He asked warmly

"Sure.."

"Do you remember my name?" 

"H-Hide." I stuttered out

"Woah, you actually remembered- It usually takes me a while to remember names, yours should be easy though."

"Say, you're going to Kami high, right?" He added.

"Yeah.."

"Thought so! Do you know the way there?"

I shook my head to say no.

"In that case, I'll come here tomorrow morning and help you out!"

"Y-You don't have to.." I said quietly

"I want to!"

'I don't understand why he's being so nice to me like this..'

"Is it your first year of high school too!?" 

"Yeah.."

"So we're the same age! Awesome!"

I smiled hearing him say that.

After some more time we were finally done.

"I guess I should get going now, my mom's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"I-I see.." 

The fact that he had to go made me sad.

I know his room is right next to mine, and I'd see him in the morning, but still- I don't know..

"I'll walk you to the door." I say as i stand up.

We made our way downstairs, as I opened the door for him

"I'll see you tomorrow then! oh! and thanks for letting me help you!" 

I looked up at him seeing his warm smile once again.

"See you tomorrow." I responded with a soft smile.

He then walked out waving, and I waved back.

I then closed the door breathing out deeply.

'This is so strange..'

I went to my room and lied on the bed staring at the ceiling 

'I feel like none of this is real..'

'It can't be..'

'Good things never happen to me..'

'Maybe it really is all a dream..'

But- I was wrong.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Idk if this chapter is well written- i'm writing this at 3 in the morning so yeah xD   
please vote and comment for more c:


End file.
